


Cherry and Menthol

by semperama



Series: Tumblr Ficlets - Pinto [26]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperama/pseuds/semperama
Summary: Chris is sick, but that doesn't mean he can't have a little fun with Zach.





	Cherry and Menthol

As much as Chris squawked and groaned about it at the time, he has to admit in this moment that letting Zach put a TV in the bedroom may have been a good idea after all. It’s a big plus when Chris doesn’t think he could drag himself out of bed if he tried—and he’s pretty sure The Price is Right has actual healing powers, so really this is good for him, right? It certainly feels good. His head is pillowed on Zach’s stomach, and Zach’s fingers have been stroking absently through his hair for the last twenty minutes at least, sending warm tingles down his spine every time Zach’s blunt nails scritch across his scalp. If he hadn’t already slept twelve hours, he probably would be dozing off again. As it stands, he’s caught between his investment in Mrs. Middle America winning this washing machine and the ever-growing heat in the pit of his stomach.

“Can you pass me a cough drop?” he rasps at Zach, giving his thigh an affectionate squeeze. Zach hums his assent, there is a rustle of plastic over by the nightstand, and then a cherry-and-menthol-scented drop touches Chris’s lips. Chris opens obediently and lets Zach pop it in his mouth.

“You don’t seem to be coughing as much today,” Zach says. His fingers stroke through Chris’s hair one more time, then glide down to massage the back of his neck. “You don’t feel as warm either.”

“I have a good nurse,” Chris says around his lozenge.

Zach chuckles and skims his hand down Chris’s back, digging his thumb into the muscles around his spine as he goes. “Or your cold is just running its course.”

“Hey, take the credit.” He drags his eyes away from the television and nuzzles his face into Zach’s belly, enjoying the way the soft hair there feels against his cheek. “You didn’t have to stay in with me, by the way. You must be getting stir crazy.”

“Please. There are worse things than laying in bed with you for three days.”

“It wasn’t exactly a fun three days though.” Chris traces his fingers along the place where the fabric of Zach’s briefs meets the skin of his thigh and feels the muscles of Zach’s stomach fuse and then relax under his head.

“Chris,” Zach warns.

“What?” he answers innocently, half-turning onto his stomach and placing a kiss over Zach’s bellybutton.

“You’re still sick.”

“And?” Chris kisses lower.

“I don’t want you to—”

“Shh,” Chris says, and props himself up on one arm to pluck at Zach’s briefs. “Take these off or I’m gonna take them off for you.”

Mercifully, Zach doesn’t argue any more. Chris feels like the past few days of mostly naked cuddling are catching up to him all at once, now that he’s feeling good enough to actually appreciate it. Maybe they should do this again sometime when he isn’t sick and they can enjoy each other fully. As it stands, he intends to make up for lost time. If he’s feeling this suddenly and intensely aroused, he can only imagine how Zach has been feeling.

“Mmm,” Chris hums when Zach falls back to the bed, naked now. He pushes the half-dissolved cough drop into his cheek, out of the way, and then ducks his head to lick at the bead of moisture glistening at the head of Zach’s cock. “Fuck,” he hisses, twisting his hips so he can push his own erection into the mattress. “That’s good.”

“I think that’s my line,” Zach says breathlessly. Chris glances up at him to see him staring back with hooded eyes. He palms the side of Chris’s face. “Maybe you should wait until you’re done with your cough drop. I don’t want you to choke.”

Chris smirks. “Words I never thought I’d hear you say.” He laughs when Zach swats him on the shoulder. “No, really, this will be good. Don’t worry.”

Then, carefully, he takes Zach into his mouth.

It takes a couple minutes before either of them notices any difference. Chris is being careful, keeping one hand wrapped around Zach so he doesn’t take him too deep, licking and sucking over just the first few inches. He’s a little disappointed he mostly just tastes cherry cough drop and not Zach’s skin, but still, it’s worth it when Zach starts breathing hard and letting out breathy little moans, his fingers sinking back into Chris’s hair.

“Shit,” Zach says through clenched teeth. “That…tingles.”

Chris hums in amusement around his mouthful and redoubles his efforts, letting sticky, candy-saturated saliva leak from the corners of his mouth to slick the way for his hand. Even he can feel how it tingles against his skin, growing cold when the air hits it. And Zach must be enjoying it, because there is a steady stream of filth flowing from his mouth now, and his grip in Chris’s hair keeps tightening until it stings. He throbs against Chris’s tongue, and Chris can’t help but feel smug, even though he’s sure the new sensation and the build-up of sexual tension are more to blame for Zach’s lack of stamina than Chris’s technique.

“Fuck, Chris, I’m not gonna—” Now he’s actually pulling on Chris’s hair, trying to pull him off. “Come on, come here.”

Chris considers ignoring him, but Zach is probably being smart here. Swallowing Zach’s come isn’t going to do wonders for his sore throat. With one last, lingering lick, he pulls off and then surges up the bed to cover Zach’s mouth with his, breathing cool, clean air against his lips. Zach whines and his fingers wrap around Chris’s and they jack him together, and it isn’t long before his body goes rigid and Chris feels him spill warm and wet between them.

“Oh my God,” Zach breathes, flicking his tongue against Chris’s bottom lip as he trembles through the last of it. “God, you’re—”

But the sweet moment of afterglow is interrupted when Chris breaks away to cough. And the cough turns into a literal coughing fit, making him collapse against Zach’s shoulder and cover his mouth with one hand until the tickle in his throat passes and he can breathe normally again.

Zach strokes Chris’s back with his clean hand, up and down, up and down, until he quiets. “I told you we should have waited until you were feeling a little better.”

Chris shakes his head, his forehead rolling on Zach’s shoulder. “Nope,” he says. “Worth it.” And it was. Totally and completely worth it. They should definitely try this again when he’s not sick.

They lay there for another few moments, clinging to each other, before Zach taps Chris on the back of the neck. “I need a shower. I’m all sticky.” He ducks his head to seek out Chris’s lips, then gently nudges him backward. “Come on. I think the steam will do your sinuses some good.”

“Whatever you say, Doc,” Chris says, reluctantly sliding off Zach and getting to his feet.

“Oh, you’ve upgraded me to doctor now?”

Chris smiles and waits for Zach to stand up so he can pull him into one more kiss. “You’ve earned it.”


End file.
